Elliotsey
by skunkoon1
Summary: It's basically a story about Elliot, Olivia, and Casey. Probably a three way. Starts slow but if you keep with it, it'll be worth it I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I have been watching the Law and Order SVU repeats on USA for the las ten million hours and this story comes from an episode that was on the other day. First Elliot was interrogating the perp and then Novak did. None of the characters are mine and the idea stemmed from one of the episodes. Just something that didnt happen but could have happened but probably didnt.

Again, all characters belong to Dick Wolf.

Oh and El and Liv had already been dating before this happened. If you guys like it I can go into detail about their past later on. Please R&R. All mistakes are mine.

A~

Olivia stood watching Elliot through the one way glass. She had just finished interrogating her perp and was now waiting for Elliot. They were supposed to go follow up on a lead she had just recieved but she couldnt bring herself to pull Elliot out of the room. He was right in the middle of yelling at the man. The perp didnt look scared at all, but Liv felt something stirring inside her. She thought it was fear, but maybe it was something else. Something was stirring in her belly and it was slowly moving lower. Elliot stormed from the room and almost ran smack into Olivia.

"Sorry." Elliot said. He was about to walk away but then he noticed that Olivia was smiling. "What?" He said, grinning.

"Oh nothing..." Olivia said, biting her lip. She took a step closer to hip and put her hand on his chest. She looked up at him and he brushed a few peices of hair behind her hair. She was about to lean up and kiss him but just before she did she heard her phone ringing at her desk.

"Sorry..." Olivia apologized. Elliot just smiled as he watched her cute little butt fast walk to her desk.

This isn't the end. I will write more soon. Just tell me what you think. Sorry about the mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Dick Wolf, not me, sadly.

Things are gonna start getting hot if not now, the next chapter.

A~

It's later in the day and Elliot and Olivia are sitting at their desks working on paperwork for their current case. Olivia throws her pen down on her desk and stands up.

"Fuck El, what are we going to do?! That poor girl is out there somewhere and that SOB in interrogation wont say anything! Maybe if we give him a deal he'll tell us where she is."

"Okay Liv, calm down. I'll call Casey." Elliot says, picking up the phone.

"Look, either you start talking and take the deal or you can spend the next 70 years in a cell. Your choice."

"Ms. Novak, my client doesnt have to talk if he doesnt want to. For all we know, he doesnt even speak english."

"Well that's just to bad for him then isnt it."

Casey turns to leave and is just about to open the door when she hears the suspect begin speaking. She turns and faces the man.

"I speak english you arrogant twats. Your girl's in China Town. But who knows, maybe they already killed her."

Casey turns on her heel and leaves the room. She hears "I want my deal." just as the door closes.

It's almost eleven at night and Elliot and Olivia are the only two left in the squad room. They had just finished their paperwork and were packing up to leave. Elliot had just finished packing up the last of his papers when he feels Olivia's hands on his shoulders.

He turns around and is pushed up against his desk by Olivia.

"Is someone a little excited?" Elliot asked a smile appearing on his face.

"Dont I get to be excited? We found the girl and now she's back at home with her sister while that scumbag is in jail."

"If only there was some way I could show you how much I appreciate your hard work." Elliot said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh I'm sure you could think of something..." Olivia says while lightly running her fingers along Elliot's chest.

Elliot smiles and grabs Olivia by the hips and puts her on his desk.

- (hehehehe switching points of veiw)

Liv's POV

His lips felt like velvet agianst my own. She had probably kissed Elliot a hundred times but it never got old. Every single time his kiss left butterflys in the pit of her stomach. I slid my hands down his back and grazed over the top of two firm mounds. I was just about to undo his belt when I heard someone in the hallway. Elliot must heard as well because he stood up rather quickly and I hopped off his desk and stood next to my own.

It was only Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

97 people have read this and I'm 97% sure it's because I mentioned a three way. Well... Have no fear because it will probably happen in this chapter... Also... would it hurt to leave one comment? Just so I know I am in fact NOT going crazy. Please? Thanks. I still own no characters... btw

A~

Olivia's POV

"Oh, hey Casey." I said relief evident in my voice.

"What are you doing hanging around here so late?" Elliot asked.

Casey looked at me and said, "I just need to ask Liv something..."

"What?" I asked.

"Can we maybe talk in the crib?" she asked.

"Um sure." I gave Elliot a look that told him to stay right there because I was not finished with him, and I followed Casey. I shut the door behind me and then turned and faced Casey.

"So, what's up?" I asked after she didnt say anything.

"I have a problem Liv."

"What? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

CASEY'S POV

"What is someone trying to hurt you?" Olivia asked. She sounded so worried. How was I supposed to tell her that she was the reason for my problem? Hm, maybe I won't.

I took a step towards Liv and in an instant my lips crashed onto hers. I was expecting her to push me away and scream at me and maybe never want to see me again, but to my surprise she kissed back. But, it had probably only been five seconds before she pulled away and left. She just walked right out of the room without saying anything.

Sorry but you have to wait a bit longer to get what you want... Sorry about the mistakes my computer program doesnt have spell check. Anyway... Please review! It'll probably make me write faster... (Hint hint wink wink)


End file.
